


Jetii ill

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Mando'a, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Jetii adWe all get those days where we feel under-the-weather, but mix hunting instincts, the force and Padawan Tano together - well, you can get some exciting results.
Kudos: 23





	Jetii ill

"Alright, we're here," Anakin said as he switched off the engines.

As everyone got to their feet, Ahsoka felt the world spin, her feet like jelly beneath her. She stumbled backwards into her seat again, a hand reaching up and holding onto her head.

"You ok, Snips?" Anakin asked as he watched her stumble and hold onto her chair.

"Just waiting out your bad flying," Ahsoka replied with a shaky smile, the dizziness fading. "See, all good," she stated, standing up again.

"We got debriefing before we head back to Coruscant," Anakin nodded as he left the Twilight.

"Brilliant," Ahsoka mumbled under her breath as she trudged out after her master.

\-----

"The attack was successful, and the droids were pushed back until their base was destroyed," Anakin stated to Obi-wan.

"No casualties and minimal injured," Rex added in.

"Good," Obi-wan nodded before turning to face Anakin face on, "you have been requested to meet the Jedi Council when you return." With that, the holocall ended.

"What are they going to complain about this time," Anakin muttered under his breath before turning to face Ahsoka. "You alright, Snips?"

Ahsoka barely heard Anakin as she focused on the biting cold that she felt running through her. The world felt muffled around her like she was submerged in water. Her whole body was aching more than any post-battle phase.

Ahsoka jumped, bearing her fangs in a loud hiss as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. They felt familiar, but it didn't stop the growl from rumbling out of her chest.

"Woah, Snips, I'm not a threat!" Anakin said, quickly back-peddling with his hands in the air.

The command centre was silent as they stared at the growling Togruta. A few went to approach her to see whether they could calm her, but quickly shot back when she turned to snarl at them.

Rex observed the Commander, the stripes paling on her montrals. His eyes widened when he saw Ahsoka's knees started to wobble. Without thinking, he dove forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

Anakin's breath stuck in the back of his throat as he saw Rex catch her. He waited for the snarling or hissing; force forbid a bite, but nothing came. Instead, she seemed to curl into herself, shivering against the Captain's plastoid armour.

Rex flinched slightly as he felt Ahsoka's sharp claws pierce through the armour on his armour; like a lightsaber through a clanker. When he tried to move his arm so that he could prevent the Commander from fully curling upon him, her hands tightened their grip, causing him to feel blood bubble to the surface of his arm. "General, do you know what's wrong?" He asked, looking up at Anakin for assistance.

"Do you think you can carry her to the infirmary?" Anakin asked.

Rex went to stand, grunting slightly as Ahsoka shifted and gripped onto his arm even tighter, the armour creaking. When he was just about to rise to his feet, Ahsoka cried out again, before muttering pitifully to herself as Rex stopped moving. "I don't think I can, sir, without aggravating whatever brought this on."

"Very well," Anakin nodded before he turned on his commlink, "Kix, we need medical assistance in the command centre. Ahsoka collapsed but is only allowing Rex to get near her."

_"On my way, sir, I'll bring sedatives, in case we need to move her."_

Hissing slightly, Rex shifted so that he was in a more comfortable position as he realised that he might just be there for a while. " _Don't worry; Kix will be here shortly,_ " Rex whispered before feeling the force tighten around his arm to a point where the plastoid cracked. "K'atini!" He hissed to himself.

As that word, everyone watched as the padawans grip loosened slightly.

"What did you just do to calm Ahsoka?" Anakin hurried, wanting to know what caused the relaxing of her grip.

"The Captain spoke Mando'a sir, a native language for the Mandalorian's," one of the clones close to the pair spoke.

"Do it again, see whether it will calm her to hear someone talk to her," Anakin said, noticing that the grip had tightened again as they spoke.

Rex's mind blanked at what he could say before he settled on naming everyone. "Ni alor'ad," he stated, pointing at himself when he noticed that she was looking at him. "Gar al'verde," he said, pointing at Ahsoka as her beady eyes looked straight at him.

Ahsoka knew she was looking at someone, but she was only able to focus on the sounds that came from their mouth. While she couldn't focus on what was being said, the words soothed her.

It was at that moment that everyone froze, not believing what their ears. A low rumbling sound started to come from Ahsoka as he all-but leaned on Rex, her grip loose.

"Akaata alor, jetii," Rex said as he pointed at Anakin, causing the General to look at him, confused. "Verd, vod," Rex said as he pointed at a clone before making a sweeping motion around the room, "akaan'ade."

A wave of cheers went around the room as all the clones reacted to their Captain's words.

As Ahsoka stiffened at the sudden noise, her montral's stripes paling more, Rex snapped, hissing at all of them, "di'kut!" Causing most to become silent. In a hope to calm her down again, Rex started to mumble random words in Mando'a.

Rex's head was almost touching Ahsoka's montrals as he whispered to her, listening as she started to purr again. He could feel her going stiff as everyone started to move around, attending to their jobs that they shouldn't have ignored for so long. Without meaning to, a sigh left his body at the tension that filled the Commander's body.

Ahsoka listened in, hearing all the echoing steps of the clones around her. It rang painfully around her, making her hiss and groan. Any colour and life that her prone form had collected vanished in the painfilled hisses.

Taking a deep breath, Rex started to chant, hoping to soothe her again. It was an old war chant, one he remembered being taught as a cadet. " _Kote!_  
_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._  
_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._  
_Bal kote, darasuum kote,_  
_Jorso'ran kando a tome._  
_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._  
_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._  
_Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._  
_Bal..._  
_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._  
_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._  
_Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r._  
_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._  
_Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._  
_Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o._  
_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_ " By the end of it, his voice was loud enough to carry around the room, causing everyone to stop and stare at him again.

Everyone was staring at Rex, their mouths almost hitting the floor. While Anakin could not understand the words said, he could gather the meaning from the tone and how the clones around him reacted.

Ahsoka was mostly asleep, the shivers that previously raked her body reduced to an almost unnoticeable amount. Her skin had gained a lot of colours back. Her head rested on the Captain's armoured chest as she shakily matched each of his breaths. She was mostly out of it, only the pain across her body stopping her from falling asleep. A continuous purr left her body, matching the beat the chant previously held.

It was at that moment that Kix walked into the room. The whoosh of the door opening waking Ahsoka from her trance. His face was apologetic as he noticed the grimace of pain cross both the Commander's and Captain's face.

"K'uur," Rex hushed Ahsoka, "baar'ur," Rex then said, pointing to the slowly approaching Kix.

"Why is Rex only speaking in Mando'a?" Kix asked, stopping in his approach.

"Because it's the only thing keeping her that calm," Anakin replied, "we can't speak much; otherwise she might lash out or make Rex feel like more knives have dug into his skin."

Kix sharply looked over at Rex, seeing the crushed armour on the Captain's arm and the blood from the wound underneath.

Rex kept up a constant stream on Mando'a, reciting the Clone Code to Ahsoka to relax her as Kix approached and checked her over.

Walking away, Kix stated to Anakin, "she has come down with a cold, probably caught from one of the natives."

"Have you got anything to help her?" Anakin asked as everyone listened in carefully.

"Other than some paste to go on her forehead to soothe her?" Kix started, "I don't have anything else. Medicines that work on us, her body acts against."

"So it's the waiting game?" Anakin sighed as he looked down at his padawan and Captain.

"I'm afraid so, sir. On Coruscant there might be other supplies available to assist the Commander, sir," Kix nodded as he turned to face Rex, "do you think that you will be able to move so that we can be in the infirmary?"

Rex, while keeping a steady flow of Mando'a, went to stand. He almost couldn't help the hissing growl that left his own throat as Ahsoka's claws dug straight back into his arm with renewed vengeance. Still, he worked on getting to his feet, ignoring the blood that was now dripping down his arm. "Elek," Rex nodded before continuing with reciting the clone code in Mando'a.

"I'll try to keep slow; any speed might panic her," Kix said, as he led the group away from the prying eyes of the command centre.

If any clones were surprised to see Kix leading a group that consisted of a Jedi General, a clone Captain carrying a Padawan Commander, then they did not let it show through their body language.

\-----

It was later that night when Rex was finally able to leave to check on the boys in their barracks that he got hounded on.

"Why were you carrying the Commander?"

"Is something wrong?!"

"Why were you saying the clone code in Mando'a to the Commander?"

Rex sighed, holding his hand in the air until the room grew to an uncomfortable silence. Sighing, he pitched the bridge of his nose, bringing the clones attention to the patch on his arm. "Di'kut vode," he muttered under his breath.

"How'd you get hurt?" Fives asked from the back.

"The Commander's claws are a lot sharper than they first look," Rex monotoned. "The Commander has come down with a cold, causing her to be set on edge enough that she panicked and almost attacked everyone around her. The only reason that we can presume that I could touch her was that I caught her when she collapsed. Oh, and the Commander finds Mando'a calming, it seems," he finally explained.

"Will she be ok?" Echo asked.

"The Commander is expected to make a full recovery, and her condition is already improving," Rex stated, looking around the see whether there were any other questions, "if that is all, then lights out the moment I leave this barrack."

Most of the men grumbled but nodded none-the-less as they headed to their bunks, ready to sleep.

Rex smirked as he left the room and turned off the lights, hearing the squeaks emitted from some of the men within.

\-----

The meeting with the council, Anakin found to be terribly borning after the whole cold incident on the journey. That had to be the first time where he lacked any emotion from the meeting except boredom.

The council members were confused as well, where was that usually annoyance and frustration the young Jedi typically felt? Maybe he was ready for the next step towards becoming a Jedi Master?

**Author's Note:**

> (Most are kept to basic Mando'a as it is mostly said only to calm not to confuse - hence kept more straightforward. This will also help with any translations)  
> "K'atini!" - Suck it up!  
> "Ni alor'ad," - Me captain  
> "Gar al'verde," - You commander  
> "Akaata alor, jetii" - Battalion leader, Jedi  
> "Verd, vod," - Soldier, brother  
> "Akaan'ade." - Army  
> "Di'kut!" - Idiot!  
> "Kote! Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
> Jorso'ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an. Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an. Bal... Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
> Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
> Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r. Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o. Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!" - Glory! One indomitable heart, Brothers all. We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all. And glory, eternal glory, We shall bear its weight together. Forged like the sabre in the fires of death, Brothers all. One indomitable heart, Brothers all. We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all. And... Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Every last traitorous soul shall kneel. Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Every last traitorous soul shall fall. Forged like the sabre in the fires of death, Brothers all! (A war chant that Jango Fett and other Mandalorian trainers taught the first batch and commando clones)  
> "K'uur," - Hush  
> "Baar'ur," - Medic  
> "Elek," - Yes  
> "Di'kut vode," - Idiot brother


End file.
